In general, organic EL devices which constitute display panels using organic materials, have a structure in which an anode as a transparent electrode, a plurality of organic material layers including a light emitting layer, and a cathode composed of a metal electrode are successively laminated in the form of thin films, on a glass substrate which serves as a display surface.
The organic material layers include, in addition to the light emitting layer, those layers provided on the anode side of the light emitting layer and comprising materials that are capable of transporting holes, such as a hole injection layer and a hole transport layer, and those layers provided on the cathode side of the light emitting layer and comprising materials that are capable of transporting electrons, such as an electron transport layer and an electron injection layer, and the like. There have been suggested organic EL devices having configurations in which these layers are combined and provided in various manners.
When an electric field is applied to an organic EL device having organic material layers in the form of a laminate of a light emitting layer, an electron transport layer, a hole transport layer and the like, holes are injected from the anode, while electrons are injected from the cathode. The organic EL device makes use of the light emitted when these electrons and holes are recombined in the light emitting layer to form excitons, and these excitons return to the ground state. In order to obtain high luminescence efficiency or to drive the device stably, there are cases where a luminescent dye is doped into the light emitting layer as a guest material.
In recent years, it has been proposed to use phosphorescent materials, in addition to fluorescent materials, in the light emitting layer. It is conceived in the field of quantum physical chemistry that, statistically, the probability of occurrence of singlet exciton and that of triplet exciton after the recombination of an electron and a hole in the light emitting layer of an organic EL device, are in the ratio of 1:3. Therefore, in the case of using phosphorescence in which light emission involves return from the triplet state to the ground state, as compared to fluorescence in which light emission involves direct return from the singlet state to the ground state, it is expected to achieve a luminescence efficiency four-fold higher at the maximum than the luminescence efficiency achievable in the light emission mode of fluorescent luminescence. As the phosphorescent material, heavy metal complexes of platinum, iridium or the like may be mentioned, and it is suggested that phosphorescent luminescence at room temperature can be made possible by the heavy-element effect.
As such, organic electroluminescence devices are expected as light sources for full-color displays or illumination, and practical application of the devices is currently setting in. On the other hand, various improvements are being achieved for the organic electroluminescence devices in response to the requests for an increase in the drive life, reduction in power consumption, and the like.
For example, Patent Document 1 described below reports an organic electroluminescence device having an increased drive life, which uses an iridium complex as a phosphorescent dye and 4,4′-N,N′-dicarbazolebiphenyl (abbreviated to CBP) as a host material in the light emitting layer.    Patent Document 1: Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. JP-A No. 2001-313178